Known as one structure of solar cells (also referred to as solar cell elements) capable of increasing photoelectric conversion efficiency is a passivated emitter and rear cell (PERC) structure.
A solar cell element having the PERC structure comprises, for example, a passivation layer on a rear surface of a silicon substrate. The solar cell element further comprises an electrode located to pass through the passivation layer and a back surface electrode located on a substantially entire surface on a rear surface side of the silicon substrate.